disneys_the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Zephyr
Zephyr is the tritagonist of Disney's 2002 film The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, the sequel to the 1996 film The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Background Personality Zephyr is a young boy who enjoys fun things like the circus and dislikes kissing between adults. He also has a strong friendship with Quasimodo, similar to his parents he is not at all bothered by the latter's appearance and holds a great deal of trust in him that is well placed as Quasimodo saved him. Physical appearance Zephyr is a young boy with a strong resemblance to his father, but has emerald green eyes like his mother, and wears a yellow tunic. Role in the sequel Zephyr first appears in Quasimodo's room, to which he and Quasimodo play Touril, and then his parents come in and tell him to slow it down, to which he rightfully obeys his parents. They then notice the bell named La Fidèle. Zephyr soon observes that the circus is coming to town. While watching the circus, he decides that he wants to join. He later sings I'd Stick With You with Quasimodo before he falls asleep and returns to his parents. Through this song, Zephyr played a role in uniting Madellaine and Quasimodo as the latter observed them and discovered Quasimodo's kindness. Zephyr later follows Sarousch, the evil ringmaster, into the cathedral and watches him steal the bell. Realizing his father was right about the circus, he follows them to discover their plans for the bell. Zephyr stows away on their boat but is discovered by Sarousch, the child threatens them by telling them Phoebus is his father, which causes Sarousch to make plans with this information. When Phoebus and the guards come to arrest Sarousch, the thief reveals he has taken Zephyr captive and threatens him. Worried for his son's life, Phoebus has the guards stand down and Sarousch nearly escapes with him but both Madellaine and Quasimodo save him. With Zephyr safe, Phoebus has the guards take Sarousch into custody before having the bell returned. At the end of the film, Zephyr watches Madellaine and Quasimodo kiss before he rings the La Fidèle. Gallery Images of Zephyr from The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. Promotional Hunchback2Char.jpg|Djali, Zephyr, Phoebus, Quasimodo and Esmeralda the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-ii.20119.jpg the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-II-DI-06.jpg Film ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-207.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-283.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-467.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-474.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-529.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-544.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-567.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-609.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-634.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-644.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-742.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2180.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2189.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2203.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2220.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2248.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2266.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2516.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2554.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2563.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2567.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2576.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2619.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2715.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2733.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2758.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2764.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2777.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2789.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2805.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2818.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2864.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2879.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2908.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2914.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2920.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2936.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2958.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2962.jpg|Quasimodo and Zephyr hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2968.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2975.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2993.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3025.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3040.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3054.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4531.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4535.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4539.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4549.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4559.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4640.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4683.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4690.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4752.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5297.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5302.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5304.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5310.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5322.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5331.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5337.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5588.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5596.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5624.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5629.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5632.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5636.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5995.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6002.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6026.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6030.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6309.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6346.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6352.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6373.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6637.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6649.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6656.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6683.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6916.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6919.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6987.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6990.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6994.jpg Trivia *Zephyr's name means "West wind", a possible reference to his strong friendship with Quasimodo, as well as the boy's energetic behavior.﻿ It is also the name of a Greek wind god, likely a reference to how his father is named for a sun god. *Haley Joel Osment was 9 years old when he recorded the voice, but he was 14 when ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II was released five years later. *In the trailer for The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, Haley Joel Osment is credited as his second ever appearance in a Disney film. This was false, as he had already been acting for a few years before 2002. His first major movie role was in Forrest Gump (1994), and between the creation and release of The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, he achieved official stardom for his roles in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, The Sixth Sense, Pay It Forward and A.I. Artificial: Intelligence. However, the description may mean that this is his first-ever involvement in an animated film, since he recorded his lines when he was 9 years old. *Zephyr is one of two boys to be the sons of Disney Heroines, with the other being Danny Darling from Return to Never Land. All other Disney Heroines have daughters. If animal heroines are included, he is one of nine (named) boys, considering Duchess has two sons, and Lady also has one. And of course, Perdita has several, but only three boys with confirmed names. *Zephyr's name is also the alias of the . Category:Characters